Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mount for a shower system at a wall connection emerging from a wall, whereby the shower system comprises at least one overhead shower head, a hand shower, and a shower rod. Further, the present invention relates to a method for installing a shower system on a wall mount. The invention is used in sanitary facilities and here particularly in showers and baths.
Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,776 B1 discloses a shower system with an overhead wall connection. A wall mount, which is screwed together directly with the wall connection, is provided for attaching the prior-art shower system. A disadvantage in such prior-art systems is that because of changing loads relative movements between the wall connection and the shower system can arise, which in the long run can lead to leaking at the point of connection or the wall connection itself.